Interlude
by 1lostone
Summary: Jim is absolutely, positively not Spock's student. No, really. NC-17 PWP    Written for the amazing Jademac2442  It's not a shameless plug if her fic is really that amazing!  for a belated xmas present! 3 bb.


**Title:** Interlude  
**Author:** 1lostone  
**Universe/Series:** Reboot  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Relationship status:** First-time  
**Word count:** 3600  
**Genre:** PWP, maybe a wee bit of Angst  
**Tropes:** Academy  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Jim is absolutely, positively not Spock's student. No, really.  
A/N: Written as a belated xmas pressie for my beta **jademac2442** . Hope you like it bb. Thanks to Jen who _actually read k/s and looked over it for me_, since I couldn't send it to Jade. :D

* * *

When his head hit the side of the wall with a muffled thunk, Jim couldn't help but grin.

About fucking time.  
_  
It had taken him weeks to get here. Pushing, pushing _pushing _with every trick Jim had in his arsenal. The come-hither looks, the jogging by Spock's apartment in the tiny shorts, causal meetings and even more casual touches. _  
_  
The four fucking months of celibacy. Bones had just laughed at him, actually _sniggering _, the bastard, with mirth when Jim had began cultivating fucking _hobbies_ to get his mind off his dick. He'd spent hours in the gym. He'd joined the combat club. He'd tried the fucking _chess club_ for Christ's sake. _

Spock's tongue on him, that mouth licking at his pulse point, teeth scraping under Jim's jaw. Jim moaned at the feel of Spock's mouth, mind buzzing with arousal. His hands shook as he reached up under the black jacket, the skin underneath driving him crazy with want, with the need to touch and taste and feel.  
_  
He should have realized that the only way to tempt a Vulcan would be by his intelligence. Jim had sat in on a few of Spock's higher-level xenolinguistics classes, at first to annoy the loving crap out of Uhura. He hadn't even noticed Spock at first. his austere black teaching uniform had a way of blending into the background. Spock had walked up to the front of the room, turning to face his class with a perfectly blank look. Jim knew that kind of swagger. The kind of walk that spoke of arrogance and confidence. Spock's hands had been clasped behind his back, causing the uniform to pull slightly at his shoulders. Jim had almost gasped, feeling as though he'd been hit with something._  
_  
Then Spock had opened his mouth, and Jim forgot about pissing Uhura off, forgot about everything except the roll and timbre of that voice. Jim had shifted in his seat, legs sprawled a little with his own form of arrogance and had thrown himself into the debate._

Spock made a little sound, shifting his mouth over Jim's, and Jim couldn't help the buck his hips gave, the way he thrusted his pelvis, tightening his ass, rubbing his dick against Spock's thigh. He felt more than heard Spock's breath hitch, and then the feeling of vertigo as Jim is being lifted, spun around. He can't help the instinctive way his arms lock around Spock's shoulders or the way his heart throbs in his chest. Jim feels the unforgiving surface of Spock's desk under his ass, and groaned.  
_  
God, he lived for when he had all of Spock's attention focused directly on him. It was its own form of adrenaline, buzzing through his veins._  
_  
Uhura had still been snotty about it, pissed that Jim was allowed to just barge in on her class and take the attention of the professor without so much as one linguistics class under his belt. Jim showed up when he could, only on days when Spock's syllabus showed that there would be some sort of debate. Starfleet didn't have an official policy about cadets sitting in on other classes, instead encouraging the curious by looking the other way on the rare occasion that this sort of thing happened. _  
_  
It had become some sort of impromptu contest- Jim and Uhura fighting like kids for Spock's attention, using words and theories, argument and debate like fists breaking flesh. When Uhura had cornered him after class to complain that she didn't appreciate Jim trying to "show her up," Jim had just smirked and told her that if she didn't like it she could just work harder._

Spock's hands moved, sliding against Jim's face. His thumbs traced Jim's cheekbones, palms hot against his neck. Jim tensed for a second, blinking his eyes open.

"I have...never attempted sexual congress with one of my students."

Jim smirked, hiding the way his breath hitched at the sound of Spock's voice. "I'm not your student. Professor." He reached up, ignoring the way his blood still sang in his veins to trace one of Spock's eyebrows with the pad of his finger. Jim was already out of his element. This was already more conversation than he'd ever had with someone, once they'd started to fool around. It scared him a little.  
_  
Bones started to really worry when Jim turned down their twice-weekly bar mandates to go study. _  
_  
"Goddamnit, Jim. You're turning into some sort of... fuck. I don't actually know what you're turning into."_  
_  
"Aw, Bones. Come on. You're always after me to cut down on the random hookups." Jim waived a PADD and grinned a little at his friend. "Besides, your Iliver will thank me."_  
_  
Bones had just snorted and kicked at Jim's feet, so his boots were off his bedspread. _  
_  
"I feel like my little Jimmy is all grown up. I don't think I've ever known you to put this much effort into getting into someone's pants."_

Jim watched as Spock's eyes darkened. He would search Spock's face for some sign of approval, or disappointment like a starving man looks for a crust of bread while Spock watched him speak, lounging insolently at his desk with the other students. Jim had found himself doing this while Spock was on the podium, orchestrating a debate.

"Uh. This is okay, right?" Vulcans weren't exactly known for causal relationships. Jim was shocked at the brief feeling of worry he felt. As much as he wanted this, fuck, Spock was _right in front of him,_ he didn't want Spock to regret this.

"Vulcans do not feel regret, Cadet Kirk."

Jim's stunned gaze met Spock's. his breath caught in his lungs when Spock's fingers tightened around the back of Jim's neck, pulling him closer. His lips crashed down onto his once again.  
_  
His other professors seemed pleased with the way his recent endeavors bled over into his other coursework. Graduation was still two years away, assuming he kept to the three year advanced track he'd boasted to Pike about. Prior to this, Jim had done well enough to pass in all of his classes. He hadn't felt like fucking with any of the extra studying required for his upper level work. Now though, now he found that a lot of the preparation he'd do for Spock's class carried over. He'd quit being lazy and had started applying himself. Grades, sim courses, everything had started to become a lot more interesting when Jim had actually started giving a shit. _  
_  
Plus it gave him a special sort of thrill when someone bitched about him fucking up the grading curve. He was an asshole like that. _

Jim's hands locked around Spock's wrists, his thumbs brushing against the pulse points, faintly green under his pale skin. "You should probably call me Jim, Spock." He was surprised by the quick feeling of nerves he felt. "That mind whammy stuff can come in handy, but the teacher/student thing isn't exactly a kink of mine."

"You are not being perfectly truthful, Jim. Curious. I surmised that you would not be.. nervous if I chose to act on your quite obvious and mutually reciprocated desire."

Jim licked his bottom lip, chasing the taste of Spock with his tongue. Honestly, he wasn't really sure _why_ exactly he was fucking this up so spectacularly. He hadn't expected this; hadn't expected to care so much about things. This was just about getting off.

Wasn't it?  
_  
The first time that Spock focused all that attention on Jim was after Uhura had pretty much pulverized him, eviscerating all of his well-researched arguments with hardly a swish of her ponytail. Uhura had smirked at Jim, and he had grinned back. They both enjoyed their little skirmishes. Even when she left him broken and bleeding, she was a pleasure to watch like this, smug and a little flushed from their discussion. Uhura knew more nuances of alien languages than anyone Jim had ever met._  
_  
She'd make one hell of a communications officer one day. _  
_  
Spock had spoken to her, his low voice not carrying as Jim had stood up, swinging his coat back onto his shoulders, zipping and giving it a little tug so that it settled correctly on his shoulders. Jim had tried not to be obvious in the way that he watched Spock's tall, lithe frame as he leaned over Uhura, watched them out of the corner of his eye as he gathered his PADDs and stuck them in his messenger bag. _  
_  
"Cadet Kirk. Please stop by my office at 1400 hours. There is a matter of some importance that I wish to discuss with you." _  
_  
Jim had felt his breath catch in his chest when those dark brown eyes caught his own gaze. The tip of his tongue had slid against his bottom lip with slight nervousness. His cock had jumped in his trousers when Spock's eyes dipped to his lips for a split second. _

Spock had taken a step back so that their bodies weren't touching, head cocked to the side as he studied Jim, still perched on the desk.

Jim brought his hands to the fastening on the front of his jacket, unsnapping the buttons on the collar, slowly unzipping the front and pushing it off of his arms. The black undershirt was tight, stretched over his torso. It came off next, Jim balling it up and tossing it onto the floor. The coolness of the room caused his nipples to pebble.

He watched Spock watch him, another little smirk playing around Jim's lips. Jim slid his own hands down his sides, crossing over to his stomach. Spock continued to watch him, not one expression on his face.

Maybe he was not aware of the way his body shifted, subtly, so that he was closer into Jim's space.

Maybe he was. Who the fuck knew with Vulcans?  
_  
"I am gratified that your schedule was absent of any conflicts." _  
_  
Jim felt ridiculous, standing there at a polite parade rest, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Why he'd come here. Why Spock had invited him. _  
_  
He could hear the people outside, bustling about the hall in Spock's section of the Language labs. _  
_  
"No problem, Professor. Was there anything in particular that you wished to 'discuss'?" Jim knew the tone of his voice was just this side of insolent. _  
_  
Spock's raised eyebrow made his cock twitch in his pants. _  
_  
"Several things, Cadet Kirk." Spock took a step forward. It was bizarre to him that Spock could exude the same feeling of complete control here that he did when in charge of a classroom. With one finger he traced Jim's mouth, the pad of the finger seeming inordinately hot against his lips._  
_Jim had a few moments of shock when he realized that the door wasn't locked, that anyone could walk right the fuck in before his brain fizzled and he responded to Spock's invitation._

The pop of the button on his trousers seemed loud over the sound of Jim's slightly panting breathing.

The rasp of the zipper also hung in the air. When he raised his leg to take off the boot, Jim hissed a little as the tight pants pushed into his cock. He expected it the next time, the sharp bite of friction as he bent the other leg to remove the other boot. A wiggle of his hips and Jim followed them down to the floor, kneeling and staring up at Spock.

Spock's fists tightened at his sides and Jim grinned again, his arrogance and confidence returning. It didn't take long until he was undoing the zip and button of Spock's regulation trousers. Jim was overwhelmed for a second by the scent of Spock's arousal. If he closed his eyes, he could practically imagine that the scent had weight, coming up off of the Vulcan in waves. It made him feel shy for a moment. Jim leaned forward, brushing his cheek against Spock's alien heat.

He felt Spock shudder, and that too grounded him. Licking his lips, he gently lifted out Spock's cock. He blinked for a second. Where Jim's dick was flushed a dark red, Spock's was flushed a dark green. A drop of clear fluid welled up from the tip as he squeezed, gently tightening his fist before licking at the tip.

Spock's breath wavered for a moment, stuttering in his chest.

Encouraged, Jim licked around the head, knowing he was teasing the other man. It might have been a little fucked up, but he liked the fact that he could really tease Spock like this, enjoying the way the power seemed to shift to him, even though he was naked on his knees, bent over as he was.

Spock's hand came out to cradle the back of Jim's head again as he began to suck, slowly moving his mouth further and further down onto him until the head nudged the back of his throat. Jim felt the saliva pooling in his mouth and had tighten the corners of his lips to suppress his gag reflex, stuffed as he was with a mouth full of Spock's dick. He risked a look up at Spock, following the line of his body and had to grip the base of his own cock with his other hand, half-afraid he'd come just from the look blazing in Spock's eyes.

Jim had only moments to realize that Spock's hands were on him, hard and hot, before he was being lifted, the world tilting crazily again as Spock turned him so that he was leaning against Spock's desk stretched out with his arms splayed, legs open, and ass just so slightly in the air. Jim's cock pressed uncomfortably against the surface.

"Sp-" Jim had to try again. His mouth was too dry to speak. He could feel the material of Spock's clothes brush up against his ass. "Spock. Anyone could... I didn't lock..."

"Computer, engage privacy lock. Spock, S'chn T'gai Delta three."

Spock curled around his back, and Jim moaned at the heat he put off. Jim shivered at feeling the cadence of those words rolling off Spock's tongue, so close to his ear.

"Do you have any other objections? I admit to feeling some... surprise. You were not subtle at your attempts to gain my attentions, Jim."

Spock tilted his pelvis and Jim could feel his cock, still wet from his mouth, slide against his ass.

When Spock spoke again, the voice was so low that Jim was surprised he didn't come just from hearing it; a low growl.

"You have it, Jim."

Spock's hands were on his cheeks, long fingers curling around his hips. Jim felt Spock's lips brush against the top of his spine, teeth grazing just slightly over the bump just under his neck.

"Come on, Spock! I want you inside me...!" His voice was whiny with need. His cock jumped again at the thought. Jim felt lightheaded from the way his blood flooded south.

"As you are not adequately prepared that is not advisable at this time."

Jim bit his lip. "It doesn't matter. I can take it." He wasn't sure that he could. Sure, he had before when someone had been a little too aggressive and into the moment, but-

"Jim. Hurting you would bring me no pleasure." Spock's lips moved on his back again, the mouth sucking a small bruise onto Jim's shoulder blade.

"I _ah_.. didn't know... _nghh_ that Vulcans went for pleasure."

"There is much that you do not know about Vulcans, Jim." Spock moved his face, tugging on the bottom of Jim's left earlobe with his teeth. "I find that I shall look forward to teaching you in this manner."

Jim heard a fumble in the desk and tightened his ass cheeks a little, thrusting into the hard, cold surface of the desk. His cock was against his stomach, the slide of his precome making Spock's desk filthy. There was the familiar squirty sound of lube and Jim felt really stupid for a moment. Of course Spock would have been prepared for this.

Spock's fingers were hot as they spread the lube all over his ass, so that wherever he was clutched was slippery. Spock's hands glided over the taunt muscles of Jim's butt, making him jump a little as Spock thrusted shallowly against the crack of his ass, not penetrating him but just teasing him with the heat and the strength of his length. Jim did a push-up, his own palms sliding against the glass surface so that he was pressing himself against Spock's body. His skin felt too tight, overly sensitized; the fabric of Spock's clothes almost too much.

The first finger teasing him made Jim moan into his arm. He could still hear people moving around outside the office. Normally he wouldn't give a fuck about who heard him, but he didn't want Spock to get in trouble. Or be embarrassed. So he stifled his own moans in his arm, the taste of his own skin salty against his tongue.

He was rewarded with another finger. Spock tilted his hand so that Jim was forced to lean up, nails scrambling for purchase against the desk again. Jim moved one hand back, sliding against Spock's side. He was surprised that he could feel Spock's heartbeat in his side, against his chest. Jim's eyes widened, having no idea why Spock's biology would turn him on so much.

He hissed at the third finger probing into him. His hole felt stretched,open and slippery.

"Spock..." His gasp didn't do any good. It was like Spock was moving at his own pace, his fingers sliding into Jim's ass, three fingers stretching and scissoring to spread him even wider. One of Spock's long knuckles brushed against his prostate and Jim forgot his resolution from before, gasping and moaning, trembling under Spock's weight. His touch.

"Fuck! Spock, come on, inside me. _Please!"_

Spock slid one hand to clamp over Jim's mouth, his fingers sliding against the sweat on Jim's face. Jim opened his mouth and licked at Spock's fingers, shamelessly needing Spock inside him. He would take Spock any way he could get him.

The fingers in his ass stilled for a second and Jim scraped his teeth against the fingers in his mouth, tasting the slightly heavy taste of the lube. Spock jerked his hand away, pressed him harder into the desk and yanked the fingers buried in Jim's ass out of him, the abrupt movement sending Jim gasping for air.

Spock's dick when it slid into him was so hot that Jim's brain just stuttered into silence. His whole body went limp until Spock was fully seated, mind white with static. Spock pulled at his body, arranging him so that he could get his hand around Jim's cock. Jim looked down at himself, stupidly, before tightening his muscles experimentally.

He heard Spock muttering in Vulcan, the guttural language making Jim's eyelids flutter, his eyelashes tickling his skin. Spock began to work Jim's cock, one hand slick from being inside him tightening on Jim's hip, holding him captive while he fucked into him. Jim's mouth fell open. He could see his reflection in the polished glass of Spock's desk and yeah, even that got him off.

He was so turned on Jim couldn't decide which sensation felt the best, everything swirling together to keep him off-balance and desperate. He could see Spock behind him, and saw Spock looking down at his reflection with him, like he was staring into Jim's eyes.

Jim couldn't hold back anymore. He brought his own hand up to his mouth, biting the back of his hand to keep his scream muffled. He watched as he spurted over Spock's fingers, onto the desk, long white streaks of his come filling the room with the musky, sweaty scent of sex.

Spock allowed himself a gasp of hair and bit Jim's neck when he came, his cock deep inside Jim, fingers kissing bruises into the skin of Jim's hip. Jim hated to go when his heart was still trembling in his chest, sweat cold and clammy on his body. He liked the sound of Spock's breathing, still heavy from his total loss of control. Liked it maybe a little too much.

"Sorry- I.. I need to go." His words felt awkward and stifled. "I signed up to take the Kobayashi Maru again. You know what they say; third time's the charm, right? I think I'm supposed to be there in like, an hour."

He felt rather than heard Spock's sharp indrawn breath, still joined together as they were. When Spock spoke, his voice was still slightly wrecked, breathier than Jim had ever heard it before.

"Fascinating."

There was some awkwardness when Jim got dressed. He can feel Spock's come on the back of his thighs, wet and sticky, making him itch a little when his underwear stuck to his skin. Spock seemed a little bothered, his movements jerky as though his brain were preoccupied with something.

Jim had the sudden urge to comfort him somehow. Jim had done his homework. It really wasn't like Spock to participate in insanely hot office sex. He leaned up and kissed Spock again, pathetically grateful when Spock's hand cradled the back of his neck. He wasn't used to being touched there. Maybe it had some cultural significance. Maybe Spock just liked to hold him there. Maybe Jim was thinking way too much about a quick office fuck.

"So, will I... see you later?" Jim smiled, nothing of his thoughts apparent on his face. He wasn't too sure how the Vulcan's telepathy worked, but figured he was safe as long as they weren't touching.

"Yes, Jim. You most assuredly will."

THE END!

Reviews are like fluffy tribbles- I love them too. :D


End file.
